poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One. A help note from Wade Watts aka Parzival/Carmen Sandiego arrives/The Lemon Sweeter film starts at Radiator Springs *Mater: Yeah. This is a nice holiday. *Lightning McQueen: You said it, Mater. then, Rita arrives with a help note and it is from someone *Mater: Rita, you're here! *Lightning McQueen: What's that in your mouth? *Rita: I got a note from someone named Wade Watts. It says, (reading) "Dear, Team McQueen. I need your help, can you go to Columbus, Ohio in the year of 2045 and help me out? Signed, Wade Watts."? *Jack: We need to get to Columbus, Ohio in 2045 and fast. *Unknown voice: You want some help getting to Columbus, Ohio. out of the shadows came Carmen Sandiego (2019) *Hugo: Who are you? *Carmen Sandiego (2019): You can call me Carmen. And I bet someone can help you. The captain of the Lemon sweeter. *Dusty Crophopper: Who is the Captain of the Lemon Sweeter? *Guido: in Italian *Luigi: Guido says if we can find it? *Carmen Sandiego (2019): I know where it is. the dock, Team McQueen arrives and sees a yellow and pink boat *Carmen Sandiego (2019): (echoing her voice) "Remember, the name of the boat is the Lemon Sweeter." *Mater: Umm. Thanks, Carmen, for the advice. *Carmen Sandiego: Anytime. See ya later. Sandiego (2019) left as Team McQueen quietly comes to the Lemon Sweeter when Rita’s siblings makes a scary tune *Jack: a tune *Cal: a tune *Sally Carrera: Okay, that is new. McQueen hears Pearl *Pearl: Beware... beware... made Rita really angry *Rita: (angrily) Will you cut that out?! siblings stop doing some noises *Pearl: Sorry. came onboard the Lemon Sweeter *Lightning McQueen: Hello? *Mater: Ahoy? no one answers *Cruz Ramirez: Guess no one's here. *Rita: her eyes Permission to come onboard? then, a mechanical hand begins to move but Rita notice and turns to see the hand is still frozen *Rita: That's odd. hand then moves and follows Rita then it grabs her *Rita: Put me down now! *Hugo: Rita! *Lightning McQueen: grabbed by the hand Aah! a mysterious figure Sorry to intrud you, Mr. Captain Skipper. the figure reveals to be PB, who came out of the shadow out of the Lemon Sweeter's cab *Princess Bubblegum: That's Princess Captain Skipper to you. *Mater: Princess Bubblegum? I remember you like Ryan remembered us. *Princess Bubblegum: Yes, Mater. Ryan is safe somewhere else with Meg. *Lightning McQueen: Cool. At least, he knows Elsa the Snow Queen. then, Finn appears *Finn the Human: Invaders! *Hugo: Don't attack! It's okay, we're friends! the Dog, BMO, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Peppermint Butler, NECTAR, Slime Princess, Flame Princess and Fern appears with ropes and swords as they surround Team McQueen *Sally Carrera: Wait! It's us, Team McQueen! *Jake the Dog: Do we know these guys? *Princess Bubblegum: Yes. They are friends. *Dusty Crophopper: That is a first. *Finn the Human: Sorry about that. *Lightning McQueen: A little help here. *Rita: Can you put me and Lightning down? *Princess Bubblegum: Sure. LS, put our friends down. *The Lemon Sweeter: honks Lemon Sweeter put Lightning and Rita down *Rita: Thanks. But, is the Lemon Sweeter alive?! *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. ??? * Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series